


In Love and Espionage

by sarcasticism



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Friends With Benefits, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Switch Keith (Voltron), Switch Lance (Voltron), but also they be crushing on each other too, i mean not that much but a little, like holy shit there's a lot of dirty talking but idk how good it is, low-key though, wow can't believe that's a tag lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-09-17 18:11:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticism/pseuds/sarcasticism
Summary: The Paladins are given their first real mission, but can they navigate their way through the emotions that they're forced to push down in the pursuit of national security?I'm sorry this summary is bad, it's basically secret agents but Klance, hope that clarifies things.Inspired bythisart byYehettiart





	1. Chapter 1

Lance had never really thought of himself as secret agent material. That’s not to say he hadn’t imagined it, like, all the time: pulling off a daring rescue for a really beautiful person who would kiss him as thanks and then fall in love with him but could never be with them because of his double life.

So far, it hadn’t been  _ quite _ like that. Lance hadn’t even gone on any missions yet. He’d been training at Quantico with the rest of the team for  _ months _ . They did excessive workouts, team-building exercises, and even practiced potential mission scenarios. It was really challenging, but now, about to be given his first mission, Lance thought it was all worth it.

Everyone was sitting at a long, black, circular table in front of a dark TV.

“Alright, Paladins, are you ready for your morning briefing?” came Allura’s enthusiastic voice. Her face popped up on the TV screen. She was their official boss now, but she never let Lance forget the time he mistook her for a fellow student at Quantico and tried to flirt with her. She always brought it up when she needed to make Lance stop talking.

Pidge yawned. She handled surveillance and talked into their earpieces on all their practice missions.

“Did you stay up all night  _ again _ ?” Shiro chided. He was the leader of their team, and consequently a little more experienced in the field than everyone else. Shiro wasn’t technically their boss, though; he just overviewed training and probably made more money than the rest of the team. He usually stayed with Pidge, offering advice and only going in if there was an emergency.

“No!” Pidge protested. “Okay, maybe a little, but it was for a good reason! I developed some new tech for the microphones. Now I can put them into things like rings, watches, bracelets, pins, and even earrings!”

“Good job, Pidge, but we need you aware for tomorrow, so make sure you get some sleep tonight,” said Keith.

Keith… Lance’s archrival. They’d always butted heads at Quantico, but they somehow managed to work well together. Keith claimed it was because they had a “bonding moment” when Lance was really drunk and Keith carried him back to his room. Lance claimed to have no memory of this and continued to declare Keith his archrival.

“Where’s Hunk?” Pidge asked.

“He made breakfast for everyone, so he’s probably just packing it up,” Lance informed them.

Hunk really was a sweetheart. His role so far had been to act as a handler for various assets. He was easy to trust, something that the agencies had been quick to pick up on. He hadn’t had to betray anyone’s trust yet, but Lance knew that when the time came, it would be hard for Hunk to let go.

As for Lance and Keith, they mainly handled intel-gathering, especially out in the field. Lance’s favorite way to draw information out of someone was through seduction, while Keith’s was to get the other person drunk and see what they reveal. That often involved Keith pretending to be drunk as well, which was always fun to watch since none of them had ever actually seen him drunk.

Their team had been recruited from various colleges all across the U.S. Pidge and Hunk were recruited from MIT, Lance from American University, and Keith from Georgetown. American and Georgetown were considered rival schools, and after learning Keith went to Georgetown, Lance was even more determined to one-up him. Shiro and Allura had already been working in intelligence when they’d been assigned the four college students.

The four newcomers weren’t told very much about their jobs, just that they’d been hand-picked for the CIA and that they would be working out of England with MI6. Lance knew better than to ask for more information.

A few minutes later, Hunk burst in. 

“I brought breakfast!” Hunk exclaimed, holding up a tote bag. All the Paladins cheered. Hunk had made French toast for everyone.

“Aw, Hunk, you even packed little disposable forks and knives for us! I love you, buddy,” Lance said as he unpacked his breakfast.

As they started ate, Allura began briefed them.

“Tonight, you’re going to Madrid and you’ll all be attending a ball tomorrow evening,” Allura said excitedly. Lance was immediately on board with this.

“Really? I am a dancing  _ machine _ , who do I have to seduce?” 

“No one, Lance,” Shiro calmly interjected, “this is surveillance. We’ve identified a potential asset: Sebastián Piñon-Juarez.” A picture of him came up on the screen, blocking Allura’s face cam. Sebastián had brown, curly hair that fell a little past his neck, parted on the left. He was in his early twenties, just like the rest of the team, aside from Shiro and Allura. Lance pouted. Not letting him seduce this handsome man was just unfair.

“Hey, Keith,” Lance whispered, “he’s got a mullet, just like you!”

“I do  _ not _ have a mullet, Lance,” Keith replied angrily.

Shiro cleared his throat. “Through him, we can take down his father, notorious arms dealer Arturo Piñon.” His picture was displayed on the TV as well. He looked similar to his son, with streaks of grey hair along with brown. He couldn’t have been over fifty.

“He’s been supplying the Russians with weapons to bomb Syrian civilians. He’s the worst,” Hunk added. 

Everyone murmured in agreement. 

“Don’t make contact with the asset tomorrow night, just observe him and figure out the best approach, okay?”

“Okay,” everyone echoed.

“That means no seduction attempts,  _ Lance _ ,” Keith teased.

“Yeah, yeah, hope you have fun when people refuse to talk to you because you’re super boring to sober people,” Lance retorted.

“Come on, idiots,” Pidge said, standing up. “We’ve got a plane to catch.”

Everyone followed her out.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've written eight chapters of this so I figured I'd post it and see what people think before continuing. I do have plans to continue, but I am posting this in the middle of exams, so don't expect fast updates. I'm probably gonna write the rest of the story and then publish it all at once because there's no point in making people wait. If I ever release things one chapter at a time, it's because I'm writing it one chapter at a time. Maybe something I shouldn't do but. Anyways hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

Allura and Shiro had assured the team that everything they’d need would be at their hotel by the time they arrived in Madrid, so the team only brought carry-ons. Of course, Shiro and Allura had left hours ago, leaving them with very detailed instructions on what to do and what _not_ to do on the plane. The gist of it was to not attract too much attention, because _duh_.

Lance was surprised by how nice it felt to walk through the busy airport without having to check any bags. And on top of that, he was with his friends, so he was practically elated.

Lance showed his ticket to a TSA employee who told him that he was pre-checked and directed him to a significantly shorter line. He shot his friends a surprised look before setting his bag on the conveyor belt and walking through the metal detectors.

After retrieving his bag, he regrouped with his fellow Paladins, as Allura liked to call them.

“I hope all our work trips are this efficient,” Keith said.

“Okay, the tickets say our plane boards at six pm, so we’ve got about an hour to waste,” Hunk said.

“Buuut,” Lance began, “we should find our gate first and then start wasting time, right?”

“Good idea, Lance,” Keith agreed. Lance felt a faint smile form on his lips.

“The signs say gate thirty-one is that way,” Pidge said, pointing to the left.

“Let’s go then.” Keith led the way.

It was a short walk to their gate, and everyone’s tensions were eased knowing that they were in the right place. Lance had a hunch that the other people at the gate would assume that they were all college kids on a trip together, not a highly-trained team of spies, so he extrapolated that they could talk as a group without putting themselves in danger.

“So,” Lance began, “what are you all most excited about doing in Madrid?”

“Visit the royal palace,” Keith said without hesitation. He’d clearly thought ahead.

“You can’t go inside it, can you?” Hunk asked.

“I doubt it,” Keith responded.

“Shame. I would have loved to see their kitchens.”

“Don’t worry, Hunk, we’ll have _plenty_ of time to eat Spanish food,” Lance reassured him.

“I know, but I want to learn how to make it, too.”

“Hunk, I’ve had your paella. You clearly know what you’re doing already,” Pidge said.

“Personally,” she continued, “I’m just excited to go. I can practice my Spanish. Maybe one day, I can even rival Lance.”

Lance rolled his eyes. “As _if_.  _Mi español es mejor que tuyo_.” ("My Spanish is better than yours.")

All of a sudden, Keith felt very warm. He drank some water, hoping to hide his red face for a few seconds. Lance speaking his native tongue was a lot more attractive than Keith had anticipated. Truth be told, he hadn’t anticipated that it would be attractive at all. Thankfully, Pidge and Lance continued, none the wiser.

“ _Puedes pensar lo que quieres, pero tu acento es muy Cubano_ ,” Pidge responded. ( “You can think what you want, but your accent is very Cuban.”)

“ _Sí, pero no es un problema_.” (“Yes, but that’s not a problem.”)

“Okay, enough of that. You know we don’t understand you,” Hunk said.

“Alright, alright, we can talk in dumb, boring, English,” Lance conceded. “I _guess_.”

Everyone chuckled good-naturedly. Before Lance knew it, the intercom announced that the first class passengers were, “Now welcome to board.”

“Guess we’d better get in line, then,” Lance said, standing up.

Everyone was looking at him quizzically.

“What?”

“Did you take a proper look at your ticket? We’re in first class,” Keith said.

His ticket read, “Seat 4A.” Lance smiled excitedly. “I’ve never flown first class before!”

“It’s a new experience for us all,” Keith said, patting Lance on the shoulder.

Lance scanned his ticket and raced towards the walkway. He looked behind him before entering.

“Come on, you guys! Aren’t you all excited?”

Everyone laughed as they caught up to him.

“You know we are, buddy,” Keith said.

“We’re really going to Spain!” Hunk exclaimed.

“Yeah!” Pidge yelled, jumping into Hunk’s arms. “Will you carry me the rest of the way?”

“Sure, we’re sitting together anyways.”

“Wait, if you two are sitting together then that means… ” Lance groaned. “Guess I’m stuck with you for the next nine hours."

Keith playfully rolled his eyes. “Aren’t you gonna carry me to my seat, lover-boy Lance?” he taunted.

It was a nickname their training supervisor had given him. Coran was always coming up with nicknames for everyone. He even came up with a nickname for the word nickname. He called them “alternative names.”

“If that’s what you really want.” Lance moved to pick Keith up.

“O-oh, I was just joking,” Keith tried to backtrack. It didn’t work, and before he knew it, Lance was carrying him bridal style. Keith frowned, wrapping his hands around Lance’s neck. For balance.

“Is this really necessary?”

“Ab _so_ lutely!”

“At least put me down when we get to the door,” Keith requested.

“Fine,” Lance complied. The flight crew welcomed them aboard, but before Lance and Keith were directed to their seats, Lance asked if he could see the cockpit.

“What are you, twelve?” Keith said under his breath.

“Of course,” the flight attendant responded.

 _She deserves a raise for dealing with Lance_ , Keith thought as he followed Lance. He’d never admit it but wanted a peek at the cockpit as well.

“Wow,” Lance whispered, smiling up at all the buttons.

“Hi,” the pilot and copilot said in unison.

“Man, this is so cool,” Lance said in awe.

“Thank you,” the pilot replied cordially. “Do you want to be a pilot someday?”

“I think so.”

“Well, I’m sure you know it’s very hard work that requires a lot of school and tests, but you’ll get there.”

Keith took that as their cue to leave, but Lance did no such thing.

“And when you do, your spouse always gets free flights,” the copilot said, eyeing Keith with a knowing smile.

“Oh, we’re - ”

“Thank you,” Lance cut him off. “Good luck up there!”

Lance led Keith to their seats, which were one row to the right of Pidge and Hunk’s. After rather aggressively pushing his carry-on under the seat, Keith turned to Lance.

“Why did you let them think we’re together?” he demanded.

“Not drawing attention to ourselves, remember? It’s better to let them assume, and this way, we’re just another couple. Didn’t know you’d get so worked up over it.”

“That was... actually a good idea. Good thinking, Lance.”

Lance gave him a cursory nod before pulling out his phone and putting on some calming soundtrack music. He knew he’d be able to sleep well if he kept that up.

He looked around the plane. The rest of the passengers had begun boarding. Lance was glad they’d been allowed on first because it was a big plane and there were a lot of people.

Hunk had gotten out his knitting tools to resume his so-called “dog sweater.” It was a little big for a dog, but Hunk insisted it was for a big dog whom he had yet to meet. He declared that if he made the sweater, his destiny would lead him to a really big dog he could adopt and knit more sweaters for. Lance didn’t have the heart to remind him that big dogs are usually really furry and don’t need sweaters in the winter.

Pidge had pulled the bobby pins out of her hair and it looked like she was adjusting some very small electronic devices. Pidge knew her tools wouldn’t pass through security, so she’d purposefully worn bobby pins in her hair. Lance had to give it to her: that was a smart plan.

Keith… was reading the safety pamphlet. Lance blinked a few times before fully registering what he was doing. He couldn’t let this slide. Lance paused his music and pulled his headphones down to rest on his neck.

“You actually read those things?”

“Yeah, usually. Sometimes they change things, it’s important to understand what to do in emergency situations.”

Lance raised his eyebrows at Keith. “If you say so.”

Lance returned to his classical music, and Keith, after finishing with the safety rules, pulled out a book. Lance turned away from Keith and closed his eyes. His brain barely registered the plane taking off, and soon after, he was fast asleep.

Keith, on the other hand, continued reading his book. He’d just finished it when the cabin lights turned off. The universe clearly wanted him to go to sleep. He retrieved his blanket and draped it over himself. He looked over at Lance, who was miraculously still asleep. But… he’d forgotten to take off his headphones or even cover himself with a blanket.

Carefully, Keith relieved Lance of his headphones and lifted his phone from his hands. If Lance moved in his sleep, he might drop his phone and lose it in the endless space underneath their seats. Keith paused his music and wrapped the headphone cord around Lance’s phone before quietly putting the two devices back into Lance’s backpack.

Lance rolled over in his sleep and rested his head on Keith’s shoulder. Keith froze, eyes wide. He didn’t want to move his upper body for fear of waking Lance, so he had to use his feet to retrieve Lance’s blanket from under the seat in front of them. Keith let out a sigh of relief when the blanket was finally within arms reach. It was a miracle that Keith managed to keep his upper body as still as possible when he unwrapped the blanket and covered Lance with it. Lance shifted in his sleep, looking considerably more comfortable.

Keith smiled. Lance was nice this way, peaceful. Not that Keith didn’t like him normally, it was just nice to see the other side of him. Keith’s eyelids suddenly felt very heavy. He leaned down and buried his face in Lance’s hair.

His last thought before drifting off to sleep was, _he smells nice_.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Lance’s neck hurt for some reason, but he wasn’t about to fully wake up to find out why. He snuggled closer to the warmth next to him and tried to fall back asleep.

Of course, the sound of a camera shutter wasn’t helping. Lance begrudgingly opened his eyes to the sight of a gleeful Pidge taking pictures of him.

“Pidge,” he said groggily, “what are you doing?”

Pidge shushed him. “You don’t wanna wake Keith,” she whispered.

“Keith?” Lance tried to lift his head up to tell her to go away, but there was some unknown source keeping him down. He was trapped between someone’s head and shoulder. _Keith’s_ head and shoulder. Lance jumped away, immediately missing the warmth Keith had provided.

 _I guess calling him hot-headed was more literal than we thought_ , Lance couldn’t help but think to himself.

“They’re about to start serving breakfast, lovebirds. Also, blackmail material,” she said, pointing to her phone.

Lance glared at her. Keith remained blissfully asleep and Pidge giggled one last time before returning to her seat. Lance stood to use the bathroom, flipping her off along the way for good measure.

“Twenty bucks says they’ll get together before the end of the trip,” Hunk offered.

“Twenty bucks says they’ll get together before the end of the first _mission_ ,” Pidge countered.

Hunk grinned. “You’re on.”

They shook hands.

“Now,” Pidge began, “‘getting together’ is a very vague term. It could mean dating _or_ hooking up, so in this context, which one counts?”

“Both,” Hunk said. “Both count.”

Pidge and Hunk continued discussing the logistics of their bet, quieting down suspiciously when they noticed Keith blinking awake.

“What are you two talking about?” Keith asked blearily.

“Oh, nothing,” Pidge said in a singsong voice. “Just figuring out when you two are gonna bang.”

Keith was fully awake now. “Me and who?”

“Lance,” Pidge said matter-of-factly.

Keith blinked at her, frowning. “Did I hear that right?”

“Don’t tell me you’ve never thought about it. He flirts with you _all_ the time.”

Were they playing a prank on him? His sleepy brain couldn’t tell.

“What,” Keith deadpanned.

“All the teasing and touching. He doesn’t do that with any of us,” Hunk informed him.

“But - ” Keith said before Hunk cut him off.

“Oh look who it is! Lance, my man! You’ve been out for hours, I missed you.”

“Aw, Hunk, I missed you too,” Lance said, patting Hunk’s head before sitting back down next to Keith.

“Oh, hey, you’re awake. Good morning,” Lance greeted him.

“Good morning,” Keith said, yawning.

He was still confused about what Hunk and Pidge were saying. Lance flirted with _everyone_ , so it was nothing special. Hell, he’d even hit on Shiro _and_ Shiro’s boyfriend, Adam. Lance’s confidence in his wooing skills was a sight to behold. At least he used those strengths in the field, though, so Keith couldn’t exactly complain.

“Looks like we’ll be landing soon. Did I sleep through the whole ride?”

“Yeah, pretty much.”

Lance looked down at the blanket that had fallen off him when he first stood up.

“I don’t remember using that.” He eyes the blanket warily.

“O-oh, yeah, you looked cold, so I got it out for you,” Keith admitted.

“Wow, you _do_ care! Thanks, Keith.” Despite the teasing edge to his voice, Keith knew he meant every word.

“You’re welcome. We should start packing everything up now so we’re ready to get off as soon as the plane lands.”

Lance nodded and silently gathered his possessions to stow away safely in his backpack. 


	4. Chapter 4

Since they were traveling on behalf of the U.S. government, all the Paladins had been given diplomatic passports, and they slid through customs easily.

Shiro and Allura were waiting for them at baggage claim. Lance had expected (wanted) a bigger welcome, maybe one involving rainbow signs, but the two were inconspicuous as always. Except for the fact that they had four kids trailing behind them. Although, that couldn’t be considered very out of place in an airport.

Their bosses led them down the stairs into a parking garage.

“Who’s driving?” Lance asked. “Can I drive?”

“ _Absolutely_ not,” Hunk answered. “You’re bad enough in the States.”

Shiro chuckled. “I’ll be driving. Your luggage is already at the hotel.”

“But we didn’t pack anything,” Pidge said.

“Ah, youth,” Shiro said dreamily.

Everyone rolled their eyes, including Allura. Shiro was such a dad already, and he was only seven years older than the rest of the team.

“Whoa!” Lance exclaimed when they came upon Shiro’s car. “This looks like the Batmobile!”

“Which one?” Keith seemed genuinely intrigued. _What a nerd_ , Lance thought.

“All of them!”

“Alright, kids, get inside and settle down,” Shiro said in his most dad-like voice.

Once everyone was inside and had settled down, Shiro started the car and began the short trip to their hotel. Their _very_ nice hotel. As in, had a valet parking service hotel.

“Oh my god,” Hunk said aloud. “This is insane.”

“Well, enjoy it while you can, Paladins, because you have three hours to get ready for the ball tonight,” Allura told them.

“Three hours? Why didn’t you say anything earlier? I have to do my hair!” Lance screeched. Thankfully, there were no birds around to be startled by that.

“Let’s get going then,” Allura said. “Room assignments: Pidge, Hunk, room four-oh-one, Keith, Lance, room five-thirteen.”

“Ooh, thirteen, how scary,” Pidge said in a spooky voice.

“I am _so_ happy we’re not staying in a room with a thirteen in it,” Hunk said. He clearly took superstition very seriously.

“I don’t know, some people say thirteen is a lucky number,” Keith added.

“Lucky indeed,” Pidge whispered to Hunk. The two immediately broke down giggling. Before Keith could ask why that was so funny, Lance called to them from the elevator.

“Stop standing around, you guys! We have work to do!”

“We’ll be here to pick you up at eight. Oh, and all your outfits are already laid out on your beds. I think you’ll enjoy them,” Shiro said as he turned to leave.

The Paladins responded with a chorus of, “thanks,” and turned to follow Lance, who already had an elevator waiting for them.

Once inside, Pidge looked around for any elevator cameras.

“Pidge, why are you doing that,” Keith asked in a monotone voice.

Pidge shifted her eyes between Keith, Hunk, and Lance, the latter of whom was a little suspicious at her behavior. Pidge pulled a couple things out of her pockets and held them out for everyone to see.

“Whoa, are these the pins you’ve been working on?” Hunk asked, barely concealing his excitement.

“Yup. Tiny microphones and everything.”

There were three pins, each one with a different flag. Lance was drawn towards the Cuban flag while Keith picked up the South Korean flag and Hunk admired the Samoan flag.

“Thanks, Pidge,” Keith said, “it’s nice to have a reminder of home.”

Despite having grown up in the U.S., Keith, Hunk, and Lance all held dual citizenship in South Korea, Samoa, and Cuba, respectively. The flags were a nice reminder of their families.

“Pidge, once again, you have outdone us all. Except maybe Hunk,” Lance said just as the elevator doors opened. “Thank you.”

Pidge smiled and waved before she and Hunk exited the elevator.

“Okay, now that _that_ nice moment is over,” Lance began, “I need to start planning my hair routine, my outfit, my moisturizer -”

“Lance, relax, Shiro and Allura already picked up outfits for everyone.”

Lance frowned. “Okay, but I’m still doing my hair and moisturizer routines.”

Keith stifled a laugh. “Whatever you say, lover-boy.”

Lance was out of the elevator almost as soon as it opened its doors. He raced to room five-thirteen and was already in the bathroom by the time Keith got to their door. Keith could have sworn Shiro had given _him_ the key; Lance must have swiped it on his way out of the elevator. Of course.

Their room had two queen beds, on which were suitcases and already-pressed suits.

Keith dropped his bag on his bed and looked over his suit. It was a dark red with a similar tie and a black shirt. Keith shrugged. Shiro and Allura knew more about fashion that he did, anyway, so he started putting the suit on.

“So, Keith, how do I look?”

Keith gave up on attempting to tie his tie and threw the offending article on the bed. He looked up at Lance.

“Wow,” Keith breathed.

It was really just a bright blue suit over a white shirt, but Lance wore it _really_ well. Something like a modern Prince Charming. Keith also noted how good his hair looked and secretly thought that spending that much time on it was a good thing, in this case. He couldn’t tell Lance this, of course, because then he’d use it against Keith the next time he was late.

“Speechless, huh?” Lance smirked at him.

“I just said, ‘wow,’ so no, not speech _less_. Just not speech _ful_.”

“That’s… not a word, my dude.”

“Uh, yeah, it is.”

“No way.”

“Look it up.”

“You know what, I will!” Lance whipped out his phone.

“Speechful - full of speech, expressive, voluble, dammit!”

“Haha, I was right.”

Lance rolled his eyes. “You suck.”

Keith could only chuckle in response.

“You look nice too, by the way,” Lance said. “But uh, where’s your tie? It’s a tie kind of event right? Or did they make Hunk and I wear ties but not you?"

“Oh, um, no, they left me one too, it’s just that I - ”

“ - don’t know how to tie a tie?” Lance finished.

Keith averted his eyes and nodded. “It’s not like I had anyone around to teach me.”

Lance whistled low. “Sorry, man, I forgot about that.”

“It’s fine,” Keith said, still not looking at him. He hated thinking about his parents.

“Tell you what, buddy, I’ll tie it for you.”

“You really don’t have to do that - ”

“Nah, I’m gonna.”

“But - ”

“Shut up,” Lance said as he retrieved Keith’s tie from his bed. “There’s absolutely no way you’re going to this ‘ball’ or whatever without a tie.”

Resigned to his fate, Keith let Lance drape the tie around his neck.

“I’ll teach you how to do this someday,” Lance said as he tied the tie. Keith tried to understand what his fingers were doing, but they moved too quickly for him to retain anything.

“Damn, you’re good at that.”

“I’ve always been good with my hands.” Lance winked at him.

“Oh my god. I refuse to dignify that with a response.”

“But you did anyway!” Lance sang.

“I’m ignoring you.”

Lance laughed. “Come on, let’s go down to the lobby. Pidge and Hunk are probably ready too.”

There was a knock on the door.

“Speak of the devil.” Lance opened the door, and lo and behold,

“Let’s go, guys!” Hunk exclaimed. He was wearing a dark green suit with a white shirt underneath. “I’m so excited!”

“Might wanna tone it down, Hunk,” Pidge said. She was in her usual attire, having been assigned surveillance on the upcoming mission.

“Actually, it’s probably best if he gets it out now.”

“ _Thank_ you, Keith! Woohoo!”

“Yeah!” Lance high-fived him. “Hunk, you look very handsome tonight!” he practically yelled.

“Thank you, Lance, you do as well,” Hunk said at an equal volume.

“You two better have it under control by the time we get down to the lobby,” Keith.

“Deal!” Hunk and Lance said in unison before resuming their excitement dancing.

“Lance, not you too,” Pidge groaned.

“I’m really nervous and this is turning it into excitement so I’m going to continue!” Lance said loudly.

“Let’s just get the elevator,” Keith said.

It was a short trip down, but with Hunk and Lance dancing and yelling, it felt like an eternity.

Shiro was waiting for them, chatting animatedly with a bellhop. He excused himself when he saw them, thanking her for keeping him company.

“Shiro, my man, you really have a way with women,” Lance said.

Shiro laughed. “Thanks, Lance, but I’m _super_ gay.”

“The talent is wasted on you,” Lance said, shaking his head.

“Ready to go, team?”

Everyone nodded. It was as if the elevator nonsense had never happened.

“Hunk, Lance, Keith, here are your invitations…” Shiro passed them out. “It’s a charity ball to raise money for refugees.”

Everyone perked up at that.

“Not a place you’d expect _him_ to be at, but maybe that can help us,” Shiro continued, “Let’s see… am I forgetting anything… oh, yeah, Allura’s driving, so I call shotgun.”

“Shiro… we were hanging on to your every word because we thought it would be important… are you kidding me,” Keith said flatly.

“I absolutely am not, I called shotgun, now come on, we have things to do.”

“Can’t argue with that,” Lance grumbled as everyone followed him out.


	5. Chapter 5

The event was hosted at a hotel on the other side of Madrid. Judging by the buildings surrounding them, it was a _very_ rich part of town. For one thing, the hotel had its own courtyard and parking lot, as opposed to most of the apartment buildings of the city. True to Spanish architecture, it had low ceilings with beautiful roof patterns.

Allura had parked the van a few blocks away because, while there was absolutely no way to make a black van not look sketchy, if it was in a less active area than the hotel, it would at least be a little less suspicious.

The back of the van had your standard wall of monitors and office chairs for Pidge and Shiro. Clichéd though it was, the arrangement worked. Pidge had hacked into the hotel security system within minutes of their arrival.

“Alright Paladins, I’m going to do some recon, I’ll see you back here around ten pm,” Allura said.

“Recon for what?” Keith asked, puzzled.

Allura raised her eyebrows at him.

“Okay, top secret, I get it.”

“Bye!” And she was gone.

“Everyone put on your pins, we need to make sure they work,” Pidge said, putting headphones on.

Out of curiosity, Lance tapped his Cuban flag.

“Ow! Okay, Lance’s works just fine, don’t ever do that again, please. Hunk, Keith will you two just whisper into yours? Perfect. You can leave now.”

“Hunk, Lance, can I talk to you two for a minute?” Keith asked as the three of them exited the van.

“Stay safe out there, you three,” Shiro called after them.

“We will,” they chorused as the van door closed.

“Alright, buddy,” Hunk said. “What’s up? The hotel’s that way, we should walk and talk.” He pointed to the left.

“I think that Lance should talk to the bartender and use his Spanish skills to get in on some good gossip,” Keith said as they began walking.

“Good idea, Keith.”

“I assume Piñon will be surrounded by admirers, given his status, so Hunk, use your natural charm and charisma to find out more information about him. But remember, _no_ direct contact.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Hunk agreed. “Who goes first?”

“I should go first. The bar will get busy pretty quickly, but maybe if I get there right after everyone gets let in, I’ll have a few minutes to get _something_ useful.”

Keith and Hunk nodded in agreement.

“Alright, let’s go,” Keith said, walking ahead of them.

“Wait, Keith, what about you?” Lance asked.

Keith turned around with a mischievous smile on his face. “I’ll improvise.”

“I don’t know how to feel about that answer,” Lance whispered to Hunk, who merely shrugged.

“Here goes nothing,” Hunk said.

Needless to say, the hotel looked much smaller on the outside.

“Wow,” Hunk whispered as they entered. “This looks like the ballroom from _Beauty and the Beast_.”

“The animated one or the live-action one?” Keith asked.

“Animated, obviously.”

Lance chuckled. “I’m gonna go learn some stuff. See you two in a few,” Lance said before making his way over to the bar.

“ _¿Hola, qué puedo hacer por usted?_ ” the bartender asked him. ("Hello, what can I do for you?") She had dark hair, pulled up into a ponytail, and was wearing a red vest over a white button-down and black pants.

“ _Un martini, por favor._ ” ("A martini, please.")

 _Just like James Bond_.

As the bartender busied herself with his drink, Lance made small talk. “ _¿Cómo está su noche?_ ” ("How's your night?")

“ _No está mal. Aunque todavía es temperano._ _Viene de Cuba?_ ” ("Not bad. It's still early though. Are you from Cuba?")

“ _Es mi acento, ¿verdad?_ ” ("It's my accent, right?")

“ _Sí, es fácil de saber de dónde es. ¿Cómo le gusta españa?_ ” ("Yes, it's easy to know where you're from. How do you like Spain?")

“ _Llegué anoche, pero me gusta hasta ahora._ ”("I arrived last night, but I like it already.")

He had actually arrived that morning, but people would question why he’d be out so late suffering from jet lag, and that would definitely kill the whole inconspicuous thing now, wouldn’t it?

The two spoke until the bartender had to help other attendees, but by that time, Lance had learned enough to begin mentally planning how to talk Piñon into helping them take down his father. He walked over to Keith and Hunk, who were waiting for him at one of the high tables.

“Know anything?” Hunk asked.

Lance nodded. “As we suspected, Piñon doesn’t support his father’s lifestyle.”

“Good,” Shiro said into their ears, “we can use that.”

“Alright, Hunk, you’re up,” Keith directed. Hunk gave them both a quick smile before disappearing into the crowd.

“Well, he’s clearly got some ideas,” Lance commented.

Keith nodded. “Wanna get some food?”

“They have _food_ here?”

“It’s a party, Lance, obviously they do. I saw some paella if you’re interested.”

“Oh, _definitely_. Take me to it.”

Keith sighed in mock exasperation. “The things I do for you…”

Meanwhile, Hunk was making his way towards the gaggle of girls surrounding Piñon. Thankfully, one approached him before he had to come up with a way to approach one of them.

“ _Me gusta su broche_ ,” she said, pointing at his pin. Hunk understood her from context, but he couldn’t fake his way through an entire Spanish conversation, so he responded with,

“ _Gracias, pero, no hablo bien español. ¿Habla inglés?_ ”

“Of course,” she responded in lightly accented English. “Most of us here do. So, tell me about your pin.”

“Oh, it’s the Samoan flag. That’s where I’m from.”

“Forgive me, but I do not know western geography very well.”

“It’s alright, not many people in the west know where it is either. It’s one of the islands east of Australia.”

“What is it like?”

“Very beautiful,” Hunk said wistfully.

“You must miss it very much.”

“Yeah, I do, sometimes, but I know it’ll always be there for me to go back to. Enough about me, though, what about you? What’s your name? Where are you from?”

“My name is Shay, and I’m from Valencia, southern Spain.”

“Nice to meet you, Shay, my name is Hunk.”

“Nice to meet you, too.”

“So, what brings you here?”

“Sebastián over there invited me.”

“Oh, how do you two know each other?”

“We grew up together. He brings me with him to almost every event he goes to, to keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn’t make anything worse. These girls gathered around him are just interested in his looks.”

“Well, he _is_ pretty easy on the eyes.”

“Mm, yes, that much is true. However, Sebastián himself has had his eye on someone else since they walked in the door.”

“Ooh? Do tell.”

“Do you see that man over there? Tall, brown hair, wearing a blue suit?” Shay pointed at… _Lance?_

“Oh, so he likes men?”

“Sometimes. Sometimes he likes women too. And other times, he likes no one. But tonight, he only has eyes for that one over there.”

“I see. You know, maybe we can set those two up. I actually know that guy,” Hunk began, a wonderfully terrible idea forming in his head.

“Should we introduce them?” Shay suggested.

“No, not yet. This needs to be planned elaborately. Let’s discuss.”

Hunk asked Shay question after question about how to approach Piñon, and she asked him the same about Lance. By the end of their exchange, Hunk and Shay had arranged a time and place to meet to introduce the two. If their meddling went well, Lance would not only get to seduce someone, but the mission would succeed as well.

“I have so enjoyed our time deviously plotting against our best friends, but it looks like Sebastián is getting ready to depart, which means I must take my leave as well. I will see you on Sunday, though, yes?”

Hunk smiled at her. “Definitely. Thank you for a wonderful night.”

He waited until Shay was a good distance away from him before whispering, “Shiro, did you get that?”

“Yup. Good job, Hunk. But… ”

“What,” Pidge groaned.

“We need something more substantial than ‘Shay said he finds Lance attractive.’ Oh no, he just stood up to leave. We have to find a way to make him stay.”

“Shiro, I think you know who to ask about that.”

Shiro switched to Keith and Lance’s channel. The Paladins in question had been playfully talking, eating, and marveling at Hunk’s skill with whoever he had managed to talk to for over an hour.

“Keith, Lance, don’t let Piñon leave!” Shiro said in their earpieces.

“I’m on it,” Keith obeyed, walking towards the asset. Lance grabbed his wrist, stopping him.

“We can’t make contact yet, remember? We’ll just need to get his attention.”

“How are we supposed to do that?” Keith asked, turning to face Lance. He faintly registered the string quartet beginning a new tune.

A sneaky smile crept onto Lance’s face. Keith eyed him warily, but Lance was looking at Hunk. Apparently, they could telepathically communicate because Hunk nodded before walking to Shay and telling her that Piñon would be interested in seeing what Lance was about to do.

“Is this a part of our plan?” Shay asked him.

Hunk nodded. “No one can resist a tango. Can you bring him to the edge of the dance floor?”

Shay looked at him curiously.

“It’ll be worth it, I promise.”

“I suppose it would not be too terrible if we were to set the plan in motion tonight and then continue it on Sunday… Yes, I will bring him back.”

“Thank you. Come find me afterward and tell me what you thought.”

“I will,” she said before walking briskly to Piñon and whispering something in his ear. The man stopped walking. Shay had piqued his interest. Hunk’s work was done.

In the meantime, Lance had pulled Keith onto the dance floor, where people were mingling instead of dancing. On behalf of the art of dance, Lance was offended.

“Keith, follow my lead and look into my eyes the _whole_ time,” Lance whispered as he guided Keith’s left hand to his right shoulder.

Keith nodded. “Okay. I trust you.”

Lance clasped Keith’s other hand in his own and curled his left arm around his waist, pulling him _very_ close. Keith fought every single instinct he had to keep his gaze steadily on Lance.

Lance took a step back, pulling a stumbling Keith with him.

Lance chuckled. “When I step back, you step forward, and when I step forward, you step back. Got it?”

Keith swallowed and nodded. It took him a few tries to really get into the rhythm of it, but thankfully, not very many people were watching them yet. However counterintuitive it was, Keith didn’t want more people watching him embarrass himself on the dance floor.

Right before Lance stepped forward and Keith stepped back, Lance said,

“Bend your knees and lean back on the next step.”

Keith’s eyebrows furrowed, but he obliged. He hadn’t expected Lance to follow him, leaning so far forward that Keith had to practically bend over backward to avoid a collision. Oh. It was a dip. Lance had dipped him. The violin held a long note as Lance brought his face ever closer. Keith was frozen, staring into Lance’s blue eyes.

_Why haven’t I ever noticed how handsome he is?_

Hunk’s plan had worked perfectly; Piñon had returned with admirers to watch them dance, and their presence alone encouraged more and more people to watch until they were performing in front of a veritable crowd.

The music resumed its normal tempo and the moment was over. Lance pulled Keith back up with him and spun him once before pulling him back into their previous position and resuming the step.

“Do you have to be so close to me?” Keith hissed.

“Yes, Keith, it’s a _tango_ ,” Lance whispered back. “Now go spin.”

Keith did, sincerely hoping he looked less awkward than he felt. He amazingly managed to stay on balance. Lance grabbed his hand and spun Keith back into his arms. When Keith looked up at Lance, he found his face mere centimeters away from his own. Keith could feel Lance’s breath on his lips. If Keith tilted his head up, just a little, their lips would meet. Keith _wanted_ their lips to meet.

Lance pulled away from him and the moment was over. He araged his back and kicked up his right leg as the music crescendoed. He was… _flexible_.

Keith’s eyes widened, but he managed to return them to normal by the time Lance returned to him. Keith was spun once more as Lance moved behind him. Keith almost jumped when he felt Lance’s hands on his chest, pulling him back, his hips pressing against Keith’s rear. Blood rushed to Keith’s face as he envisioned the situation they were in. The feeling of Lance’s body pressed against his, clothing the only barrier between them... It was perfectly natural for Keith to lean into him, tilting his head back on Lance’s shoulder. Lance started trailing his hands down Keith’s torso.

“Okay, we’re almost done,” Lance whispered behind him.

Keith breathed a quiet sigh of relief, only to inhale sharply when Lance’s hands were suddenly on his ass, squeezing. Keith blushed even harder as blood rushed to his cock.

“When you turn around, hook your knee around my waist and lean forward.”

Keith did as instructed, realizing a little too late that this move would be dangerous. Lance could potentially feel his erection. Lance leaned back, pulling Keith a little closer. His eyes were narrow and dark, and Keith couldn’t figure out why. Maybe it was part of the act. Keith sucked in a breath, hoping to suppress any trace of emotion he felt.

Lance bent his head and lightly pressed his forehead to Keith’s. The song ended. He couldn’t speak for Lance, but Keith knew he was breathing hard for more than one reason. Lance waited a minute before letting go of Keith, taking his hand, and bowing to the crowd, gently pulling Keith into the bow as well.

Once the applause died down, they joined the crowd once more.

“Good improvising, Lance!” Shiro commented. Keith could make out Pidge cackling in the background. He’d be having a word with her about all this.

“Shiro, I don’t think we can bring him back again,” Lance said hoarsely. Keith had never heard his voice like that before.

“You don’t need to, we have enough to begin drafting a plan. Make your escape.”

“After _that_ , everyone expects you two to go off and have sex, so you have an excuse to get out as fast as possible,” Pidge piped up before she resumed her giggling.

Keith rolled his eyes.

“She’s right, you know,” Lance said with a shrug. “No one would judge us.”

“I think I saw a back door earlier,” Keith offered. He motioned to a hallway on their left.

Lance looked at him expectantly. Keith nodded. Lance grabbed his hand and pulled him through the crowd. Keith tried to ignore the whoops and hollers following them out, thankful that Lance was leading him and therefore couldn’t see how red his face was.


	6. Chapter 6

“Wait, abort, abort! There are some guards out back,” Shiro advised.

“Can’t we just leave through the front?” Keith asked.

“No, no contact with the asset.”

“Contact? That’s not what we’re talking about.”

“Lance, if he sees you, he’s gonna wanna talk to you.”

“What? Why?” Lance asked.

“We’ll explain later. For now, just find a room and lay low. During the shift-change, there should only be a few guards. I can distract them.”

“And remind me again why we can’t just leave when everyone else does?” Keith was getting increasingly irritated with how things were turning out. He needed some _alone_ time, but it looked like he wouldn’t be getting any.

“The Spanish are very promiscuous, they’ll applaud you again if you return. Inconspicuous, remember?”

“There should be a door right before the back exit,” Pidge informed them. It didn’t take them long to find it.

“Stay there until Shiro gives you the signal.”

Lance took a deep breath. “Alright. Hope Hunk gets out okay too.”

“Oh, I’m already here you guys! I left with Piñon’s admirers. It was a little hard to get away from them, but I managed.”

“Wow, Hunk, that must have been _so_ hard for you,” Keith said sarcastically.

“Okay, let’s get you in here,” Lance said, opening the door and pulling Keith inside with him. “Hunk, I’m proud of you buddy, just ignore Keith.”

“Thanks, Lance. Let’s go radio silent for now. Don’t want anybody picking up on us.”

“Good call, Hunk. We’ll turn them back on when it’s time for you two to leave.”

“Ten-four, Shiro,” Lance said.

“You did _not_ just say that,” Keith responded. The audio feedback from their earpieces told them communications were officially shut off. Keith turned around to survey their new surroundings.

“We’re in a bathroom?”

Lance shrugged. “At least it’s clean.”

“Ugh! This sucks!” Keith exclaimed.

“Whoa, Keith, I haven’t seen you act like this since Quantico. What’s up?”

“Nothing!” Keith said a little too quickly. “Everything’s fine!”

Lance raised his eyebrows. “If you say so.”

Keith began pacing around the bathroom. Lance would have described the pacing as “angry,” but the more accurate adjective was “frustrated.” If he could just find a way to sneak away from Lance and take care of it…

Keith stopped pacing abruptly and almost ran to Lance’s side. “Did you hear that?”

Lance nodded. “Footsteps.”

He looked between Keith and the door, cursing himself for forgetting to lock it. It was too late now, he couldn’t just lock it right when someone was about to open it. That would be way too suspicious.

“Welp, here goes.”

Keith barely had time to hum questioningly before Lance had him pinned against the wall next to the door and was pressing his mouth against Keith’s insistently, using his knee to nudge Keith’s legs apart.

Keith closed his eyes as Lance started running his hands up and down his body. Lance ran his tongue across Keith’s bottom lip and Keith opened his mouth to meet him halfway.

Keith barely noticed the door opening. The voice that gasped and said, “ _Perdón_ _,_ ” seemed so far away.

As soon as the door closed, Lance stopped kissing him and stared at it, as if to make sure no one else was coming in.

“Sorry about that,” Lance said. “First thing that came to mind.”

Lance’s hands were still attached to Keith’s body, his face mere inches from his own. Keith swallowed, hard.

“Earth to Keith?” Lance said cautiously. “Are you alive?”

“U-um, I,” Keith stuttered.

“Your face is really flushed, do you have a fever?” Lance looked at him with concern.

“N-no, I just, um,” Keith couldn’t even finish the sentence. How was he supposed to concentrate when Lance’s hands were _still_ on him?

That being said, Keith wasn’t about to push him away.

“Seriously, dude, are you okay?” Lance moved back a little, looking Keith up and down.

Keith’s breath hitched when Lance moved his leg back. Lance figured it out immediately.

“Oh, is _this_ why you’re so angry?” He punctuated the word by gently pushing his knee into Keith’s groin.

Keith squeezed his eyes shut and stifled a moan.

Lance leaned in and whispered, “Tango got you going, huh?”

Keith nodded. “I’m sorry - ” he began.

“It’s okay, Keith. It got me too. I’m just better at hiding my sexual frustration.”

Keith opened his eyes to look at Lance. His pupils were so dilated that Keith could barely see the sliver of blue. Keith was sure if Lance was paler, he’d be able to see his blush too.

So, naturally, Keith pulled him back for many more kisses.

“Wait, hold on a sec,” Lance said. Keith pouted when Lance moved away from him.

“Oh, looking the door, right, good idea,” Keith said.

“No, a good idea would have been locking it the second we came in here. Anyways, where were we?”

Keith pulled Lance back to him and turned him so he was the one against the wall.

Lance moaned into the kiss, moving his hands to caress Keith’s hair. Keith smiled against him.

“I knew you liked it more than you let on,” Keith breathed as he kissed down Lance’s jaw.

“Mm, shut up,” Lance whispered back. “I don’t know how much time we have, but since you clearly can’t handle yourself, go up against the wall and I’ll take care of you first. Just in case.”

Keith released his neck. “I’m gonna pretend you didn’t just say that.”

“Can you just do it?”

“Alright, alright. Who knew you were so eager, lover-boy?” Keith teased, leaning against the wall.

Lance rolled his eyes and knelt in front of him. “Come on, man, don’t make me think about Coran right now.”

Keith giggled. “Sorry, it’s just - ah!”

Lance was pushing the heel of his hand against Keith’s erection.

“You were saying?” Lance prompted. Keith glared at him.

“That’s one way to shut you up,” Lance said in a low voice. He was clearly enjoying this power he had over the other man.

“So, uh, you mind if I… ” Lance motioned to Keith’s pants.

“Go ahead.”

Lance undid Keith’s belt and pulled his pants and boxers off. His cock sprang free, hard and leaking precum. Lance couldn’t help but stare.

“What are you doing,” Keith asked flatly.

“What, I’m not allowed to admire nice things?”

Keith had not been expecting that. Truthfully, he hadn’t been expecting any of the events that had transpired that evening.

Keith gasped sharply when Lance abruptly liked a stripe from the base of his cock to the tip. He tongued at Keith’s slit, humming in approval at the salty taste. It wasn’t long before Lance took Keith’s cock into his mouth, sensually sucking and licking at his head. Keith's fingers grasped for purchase at the wall behind him. He needed something, _anything_ to keep him grounded in the moment. Lance, perceptive as always, took Keith’s hands and threaded them into his hair.

“ _Oh_ ,” Keith moaned as Lance began bobbing his head, licking and sucking up and down his cock. When one of Lance’s hands moved to fondle his sack, Keith knew he wouldn’t last much longer.

“Hey, um, I’m close, so if you want to maybe finish this with your hands…”

Instead of doing that, Lance moaned around his cock and redoubled his efforts. Soon enough, Keith was coming, whispering Lance’s name as he did so. When Keith returned to reality, Lance was looking up at him hungrily.

“Did you - ”

“Swallow? Yeah. Kind of wish I hadn’t, though, because I didn’t really get to taste much of it.”

Keith felt his face heat up for the millionth time that night. “You’re going to kill me.”

“That’s the plan,” Lance said with a wink. Keith smiled and held out his hand. Lance grabbed it and pulled himself up.

The tell-tale crackle of audio feedback told the two agents that communications were back on. Keith jumped away from Lance, pulling his pants back on and hastily redoing his belt.

“Shiro’s on his way, you two, get out of that stupid bathroom,” Pidge said into their ears.

“I’ll have you know it’s a very _nice_ bathroom!” Lance insisted.

Keith thought it would be best to ignore the specifications of the bathroom while they were trying to get _out_ of said bathroom. “Can you tap us into his audio? We need to know the best time to leave.”

“Sure thing, Keith,” came Hunk’s voice.

“... it appears I’ve gotten a little lost. I must be directionally challenged, this kind of thing happens to me all the time,” Shiro’s voice faded in.

Keith snorted. He’d definitely be telling Adam about this.

“Oh, sir, I’d be _happy_ to help you find your way back to the parking lot.”

“Ah, men. How predictable,” Lance remarked.

“Wow, thank you so much! Which way?”

“Follow me, handsome.”

Keith covered his mouth to mask his giggles.

“Come on, mullet man,” Lance said. He and Keith exited into the hallway and quietly pushed the door open.

“Thank you _so_ much,” Shiro was saying. “I don’t know what I would have done without you!”

“Laying it on a little thick, aren’t you,” Keith muttered under his breath.

“Keith, Shiro’s telling us the guard is on his way back. We have to move.” Lance grabbed his hand and they fled the hotel.


	7. Chapter 7

“Hey you two,” Pidge said with a sly smile when Lance opened the van door. Keith frowned at her. _What does she know?_

“Hey, Pidge. Everything went okay in here?” Lance sounded frustratingly normal, aside from his voice being a slight pitch deeper.

“Yup. Shiro should be back in a minute and Allura got back five minutes ago. Still don’t know what she was doing. Anyways, Hunk and I saved the back seats for you two.”

Lance groaned. “You know how long my legs are, Pidge. I hate sitting behind all that tech equipment. This is completely unfair.”

“Well, next time be more in control of things out of your control!”

“Now what _exactly_ is that supposed to mean?”

“Shiro will fill you in at the debrief tomorrow. It’s been a long, _busy_ , night.”

“I don’t know if I like your tone, Pidge,” Keith warned. His tone did not have the desired effect. She just wiggled her eyebrows at him.

“All her secrets will be revealed in due time, I’m sure,” Hunk said.

“As will my money, I’m sure.”

“ _Well_ , you have yet to present sufficient evidence,” Hunk countered.

“Do I really need sufficient evidence if both parties agree in their observations?”

“Obviously. I thought we already talked about the logistics, Pidge.”

“Do you know what they’re talking about?” Keith whispered to Lance.

“No idea. Let’s just ignore them and wait for Shiro.”

Shiro showed up barely a minute later. “Good job everyone! Now, I’m sure you’re all tired, so let’s head back.”

Keith planned on making Lance as frustrated as he had been after the tango. So, naturally, Keith “accidentally” brushed up against Lance as he settled himself in the seat next to him. They were out of sight, thanks to all of Pidge’s tech. Keith would use this to his advantage.

Keith lightly dragged his hand up Lance’s leg, almost touching his cock before going back down. Lance’s breath hitched. Keith leaned in to whisper, “Still hard for me, aren’t you?” before pulling Lance’s earlobe between his teeth.

Lance shuddered. “Why don’t you see for yourself?”

So, Lance wanted to play games, did he? Well, Keith planned on winning.

“Not until you answer my question.”

Before Lance could respond, Keith sharply nipped his pulse point.

“Ah, _fuck_ ,” Lance whimpered quietly.

“Your heart is beating very quickly,” Keith remarked before resuming his assault on Lance’s neck.

“I know you’re trying to be quiet,” Keith whispered against him, “and that’s just fine because when we get back to the room, I’m going to make you scream my name.”

Lance chuckled. “Promise?”

“I promise.” Keith slid his hands down Lance’s chest, just like Lance had done to him during the tango. Keith decided to change it up a little and gently tweaked Lance’s nipples.

“Nng, _Keith_ ,” Lance whispered. He groaned as Keith rolled his nipples between his thumbs and forefingers. Lance shuddered again when he saw how intensely Keith was looking at him.

“Fuck, I want you so bad,” Lance accidentally said out loud.

Keith chuckled darkly. “I know. But you’ll be patient like a good boy won’t you?”

Lance’s cock jumped at that. “Y-yes, I’ll wait as long as you want.”

“Really? You’ll let me keep teasing you for hours, winding you up but not letting you come until very last second?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Lance moaned. “Anything.”

Keith raised his eyebrows. “Anything?”

Lance nodded frantically. Keith leaned forward to whisper something else in Lance’s ear when -

“Keith, Lance, we’re back at the hotel,” Allura called. “Shiro and I will meet you tomorrow at 12 pm for the debrief. I didn’t think such a leisurely late meeting will help you recover from your jet lag, but Shiro insisted.”

“Love you, Shiro!” Keith said in a very normal voice that certainly did not suggest that he’d been whispering dirty things to a fellow Paladin.

“Come on, Lance, let’s go,” Keith said, pulling Lance to stand up with him. “Make sure you act _inconspicuous_ ,” Keith added, eyeing his groin.

“You are the worst,” Lance groaned as they got out of the van.

“Come on, slowpokes, the elevator is already here!”

“Wow, Pidge, I can’t believe you came outside just to get us.”

“Well, _Keith_ , I just wanted to see if you two were doing anything _incriminating_.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Nothing, Lance!” Pidge said as she skipped back inside.

“Let’s just get upstairs so I can do unspeakable things to you,” Keith said, out loud, in the vicinity of every person ever.

“How can you talk like that as if it’s the most normal thing you’ve ever done?”

“What can I say? My sexual talents came as a second nature to me.”

“Haha, ‘came.’”

“Wow, Lance, very mature. Let’s just survive this elevator ride first.”

“And after that, then what?”

“Oh, Hunk, hey man. Sorry I was a little snippy with you earlier.”

“It’s okay, buddy. I understand. Having to deal with Lance all night will do that to you.”

“Pidge will you just press the damn button please.”

“With pleasure!”


	8. Chapter 8

“’Night you two,” Pidge said with a wink before exiting the elevator.

The doors had barely closed when Keith pinned Lance to the wall and kissed him. It felt like no time had passed when the elevator doors opened. Keith grabbed Lance’s hand and pulled him down the hall and into their room.

As soon as the door closed, Lance grabbed Keith’s lapels and pulled him in for more kisses. With Keith’s body pressed up against him, Lance could feel something in his jacket pocket, and it most certainly was not his cock.

“Do you have something in your pocket?” he asked.

“Are you really gonna do this right now?”

“Your jacket pocket!”

“I didn’t think so,” Keith said, reaching into his pockets and pulling out a small bottle of lube and a few condoms. Keith frowned.

“Did you _plan -_ ” Lance began.

“Pidge!” Keith exclaimed.

“Excuse me?”

“She must have put them in my pocket in the elevator. How did she know?”

“It’s best to just assume she knows everything and go with it.”

Keith threw the offending items on the bed and grabbed Lance by the waist.

“I meant what I said, you know,” Keith whispered. His lips were close enough to kiss, but when Lance leaned in, Keith held him in place. “I’m going to make you scream my name.”

With that, Keith finally, _finally_ kissed him again. Lance moaned, wrapping his hands around Keith’s neck and trying to pull him closer.

Keith pushed Lance’s jacket off and started unbuttoning his shirt. When Lance moved to do the same, Keith hushed him and said, “Let me take care of you.”

Lance practically whimpered at that. Keith kept unbuttoning his shirt, staring intensely at Lance as he did so.

“So, let me ask you something,” Keith said as he trailed his hand down Lance’s chest.

“Alright - _ah_!” Keith had pinched his nipple.

“Did you know the effect the tango would have on me?”

“I, um, might have, I just didn’t know how _much_ it would affect you.”

Keith chuckled. “I never knew how _flexible_ you were.”

Lance smiled as he shrugged off his shirt and jacket. “Take yours off too.”

Keith tried to contain his excitement by taking off his clothes at a normal pace. It barely worked.

“Wow,” Lance whispered. “You are _insanely_ attractive.”

Keith shrugged. He’d never really thought that. “I kind of prefer looking at you to looking at myself, but whatever.”

Lance giggled. “So, my pants are feeling kinda… constraining. Should we get this show on the road?”

“Do you have any idea how hard it is to not slap you right now?”

“I’m a little impatient for subtlety right now.”

“Then by all means.” Keith motioned to Lance’s pants. Once they were off, Keith asked Lance to sit on the edge of the bed.

“Um, okay, sure, what are you planning on - ” Keith pushed Lance’s knees towards his chest and kneeled in front of him, spreading his cheeks. “Oh.”

Keith leaned in and - “Ah!”

No one had ever licked him there before. It felt a little strange, but his dick was anything but disheartened. In fact, said dick was flush against his stomach, an angry red from the lack of attention it had so far received.

Keith’s tongue dipped inside and Lance may have cursed a little too loud. It was such an intimate gesture and that alone somehow heightened the pleasure. Lance’s hips we’re jumping ever so slightly.

Keith blindly grabbed the lube and somehow managed to coat his fingers in it without Lance noticing. As a result, Lance jumped when Keith replaced his tongue with his fingers.

“More,” Lance breathed.

“Alright,” Keith chuckled. He added another finger, pushing them deeper in, searching for -

“Ah!”

_Found it._

“Keith, _enough_ , I’m ready,” Lance whined.

He retracted his fingers and rolled the condom on. Lance could feel his mouth watering at the sight of Keith’s cock. He’d already sucked it that very night, what was wrong with him?

Keith moved closer, bending Lance’s knees and pushing them up towards his chest. Then Keith frowned, wondering how he was supposed to hold Lance’s legs up and enter him at the same time.

Almost as if reading his thoughts, Lance said,

“You don’t need to hold my legs up for me. I’m flexible, remember?”

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Keith admitted, letting go of Lance’s legs and lining his cock up with his entrance.

“Haven’t we been over this?”

“Yeah, but it’s still attractive,” Keith said as he slowly pushed his cock into Lance, who whined as his rim was stretched wide.

“Well, someone’s enjoying himself.”

“Yeah, as if you’re not,” Lance retorted, clenching around Keith’s cock. He smirked as Keith moaned.

Lance sighed in contentment once Keith was fully seated inside him. Keith was shaking, trying to let Lance adjust to his intrusion. Lance started rocking against him.

“What are you waiting for Keith? Scared you can’t handle it?” Lance taunted.

“Oh, so that’s how it’s gonna be.”

That was all the warning Lance got before Keith started pounding into him. The pace he set was brutal, somehow already hitting his prostate at regular intervals.

“Mm, fuck, how are you so good at this?”

“I warned you, didn’t I? I’ll get my revenge for that damned tango. I’ll make you scream my name.”

Lance’s felt sweat dripping down his face. If things kept up like this, he wouldn’t last much longer.

“Keith, touch me.”

“Where? Here?” Keith lightly stroked Lance’s cock.

Lance attempted to thrust up into Keith’s hand but then -

“Why did you let go?”

“To torture you,” Keith panted. The brutal pace he had set was clearly having an effect on him too.

“Please, _Keith_ , touch me, please,” Lance begged.

“Beg all you want, it won’t get you anywhere,” Keith said harshly. “And don’t even think about touching yourself.”

“Why are you doing this to me?”

“I want you to come just from my cock. I know how close you are, even though I’ve barely touched you. How slutty.”

Lance let out a groan of frustration but Keith noticed how his cock jumped and leaked more precome onto his stomach.

“Do you like it when I talk to you like that?”

“Ngh, yes,” Lance admitted, averting his eyes.

“You enjoy being humiliated?”

Lance nodded desperately.

“Are you saying these things so I’ll let you come or are you actually telling the truth?”

“B-both!”

“Good to know. You can come now.” And that was all it took.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, KEITH!” Lance screamed as he shot all over his stomach.

As Lance clenched around him, Keith was almost tempted to come too. But Lance had already made him come that night and Keith wanted them to be even because otherwise, Lance would absolutely never let him live it down. With a tremendous effort, Keith managed to fuck Lance through his orgasm without finishing himself.

When Lance collapsed on the bed, Keith slipped out of him and took off his condom, throwing it where he was pretty sure the trash can was.

“Keith, wow,” Lance breathed as he came down from his high. “That was amazing.”

“A promise is a promise,” Keith said shakily.

“Are-are you okay man?”

“I want… I want to ride you.”

“Are you serious?”

Keith nodded. “It’s fine if you don’t - whoa!” Lance had wrapped his legs around Keith and pulled him down onto the bed. Well, not onto the bed, onto Lance.

He leaned up and whispered in Keith’s ear.

“I need a little time before I’m ready to go again, but let me prepare you until then.”

Keith nodded quickly, blindly grabbing for the lube, which thankfully hadn’t moved much during their horizontal tango. He handed it to Lance and waited with bated breath.

Keith sighed as Lance’s fingers circled his rim. He hadn’t been touched there in a long time, but he had missed it. Keith shuddered. He was so vulnerable in front of Lance, even though he was on top.

Just as Keith got comfortable with Lance’s circling, he pushed one finger inside. Keith gasped.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I was just surprised. I haven’t done this in a while.”

“Well, in that case, I feel honored.”

Before Keith could riff off of that, Lance’s finger pushed all the way in and curled, almost brushing Keith’s prostate. He was certain Lance had done it intentionally.

“Ah, fuck, _fuck_.”

Lance had been _so_ close but Keith was robbed of his pleasure. He supposed he deserved it after everything he put Lance through not ten minutes ago.

Keith could barely get his eyes to focus and his cock was throbbing.

“Mm,” Lance said, “you look good like this.”

Lance took pity on him lightly brushed his other hand against Keith’s cock. While Keith was distracted by the small attention Lance paid to his cock, Lance sneakily added another finger inside him and started scissoring them.

“Lance, I don’t know how much more of this I can take,” Keith admitted.

“Shh, we’re almost ready. Will you pass me a condom?” Lance said softly.

With that promise, Keith frantically felt around for one of the condoms, handing it to Lance when he finally, _finally_ found one.

Lance rolled it over his cock torturously slowly.

“Lance,” Keith breathed.

“Are you ready?”

“Obviously,” Keith said quietly.

Lance started pushing into him, one inch at a time. It was torturous, but Keith loved every second.

“Wow, you’re really enjoying this, aren’t you? You like to teeter on the edge for a while before finally being pushed over?”

Keith squeezed his eyes tightly shut but nodded. All of Lance was inside him but Lance held Keith’s hips down to prevent him from moving.

“L-Lance,” Keith wailed. “Can I… can we...”

“What’s that?” Lance asked, feigning deafness. “Couldn’t hear ya.”

Keith groaned. “Can you just let me ride you?”

Lance smiled and let go of Keith’s hips. “Your wish is my command.”

Keith slowly lifted himself, almost letting Lance slip out of him before sharply taking it all in again. He fucked himself slowly, relishing in the burn of being filled.

Lance surprised him by sneaking his hands up to Keith’s chest and lightly pinching his nipples. That was the last straw for him. Keith raised and lowered his hips as fast as he could, impaling himself on Lance’s cock over and over until it was all he could focus on. The new pace had Lance’s cock hitting Keith’s prostate with every other thrust.

“Lance, Lance, fuck, touch me.”

“No.”

 _How the hell was Lance still so composed?_ The fact that he was panting and sweating wasn’t showing through in his voice at _all_.

Keith was getting ready to beg when -

“Touch yourself. I want you to show me your pleasure. I want to see you so desperate that you couldn’t wait for me to touch you.”

With Lance’s dark eyes on him, Keith wrapped one of his trembling hands tightly around his cock. Lance looked so predatory that Keith would have been a little scared had he not been so close.

When Lance’s hand joined Keith’s on his cock, Keith couldn’t hold back anymore. He yelled as his come sprayed up into the air and landed on Lance’s chest, mixing with Lance’s own from earlier.

With a tremendous effort, Keith lifted himself off of Lance and collapsed next to him.

“Hey, I’ll, uh, get you a towel in just a minute,” Keith said. “That was… ”

“Amazing!” Lance proclaimed.

Keith smiled at his enthusiasm, something Lance thankfully didn’t see. He left to get a towel.

Once Keith was alone in the bathroom, the reality of the situation finally hit him. He’d just fucked Lance. He’d also just been fucked by Lance. And it was… awesome. In fact, it was so awesome that Keith was wondering why they hadn’t done it sooner.

And suddenly, a great many things clicked in his mind. The snarky looks and comments Pidge had been making all night, the weird things she and Hunk had told him while he was still waking up…

Lance had feelings for Keith, feelings that went beyond friendship, that much was obvious now. But did Keith feel the same? He certainly felt… _something_ for his fellow Paladin, but a _crush_? Lance’s feelings could be purely physical... Keith just wasn’t sure.

Shaking his head, he grabbed a towel and turned on the tap. As he squeezed the water from the towel, Keith realized that the only thing he was sure about was that they _definitely_ needed to have sex again.

Keith sighed left the bathroom, deciding to figure out how to have feelings in the morning. They did have a sleep-in, after all.

“Hey Lance, I’ll clean it up, you just relax,” Keith offered.

“You sure? Half of it’s mine, too.” The joking lilt of Lance’s tone brought yet another smile to Keith’s face. He wasn’t sure he’d ever had that much fun before, during, and after sex.

In the dim light, Keith wiped Lance’s stomach clean.

“It’s a full moon tonight,” Lance said.

“Really? I… didn’t even notice.”

“You really didn’t think about the fact that the light from the moon was the only light you were seeing me in the whole time?” Lance raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, _excuse_ me for being distracted with a little something called your _dick_ in my _butthole_.”

Lance started laughing. “If we’re playing the blame game, I believe you’re the one who couldn’t control your urges around me.”

Keith playfully flicked Lance’s nipples.

“Whoa there, pal, I don’t think I can go a _third_ time. Not tonight, anyway.”

“Dick,” Keith said, but he was smiling too. He hung the towel on the bed frame.

“Just come here.”

“Why?”

“Yeah, you don’t get to fuck me into oblivion without cuddling with me afterward.”

“O-oh, sorry, it’s just that none of my other partners ever wanted me to stay.”

“Well, then they sucked because you deserve _all_ the hugs. And I do too. But especially from you. Now get under the covers and cuddle with me. Dibs on little spoon!”

“What the hell does that mean…” Keith said as he climbed into bed next to Lance.

“Oh my god, just, I’m gonna turn this way and you’re gonna wrap your arms around me so my back is up against your chest.”

“Okay, so, like this?” Keith rolled over to face Lance’s back, wrapped his arms around his waist, and pulled himself closer, just as Lance instructed.

“What if my arm falls asleep?”

“Then move it. You’re overthinking this, dude. I think we both could use some sleep.”

“Couldn’t agree more.”

“Good night, Keith.”

“Good night, Lance.”

Keith buried his face in Lance’s hair and fell asleep wondering how to describe the scent.

_Cinnamon? No, apples… or a combination of the two? What kind of shampoo can mix those two scents? Does Lance have cinnamon shampoo and apple conditioner or something? He must spend way too much money on his hair… but it always looks amazing so, can’t complain…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was all she wrote. Unless people seem interested. I obviously have ideas to further the story but I'm gonna be a little snarky shit about it lol


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh, feelings time!

Lance woke up with his head on Keith’s chest. He sighed happily. The night they spent together had been great. Who knew Keith had all those moves?

Lance looked over at the clock. Eight am. They still had a few hours before the debrief. He wrapped an arm around Keith and closed his eyes.

 

Keith himself woke up an hour later, his mind reeling. With Lance cuddling up to him like that, he realized it wasn’t a dream. They’d kissed. And fucked. And cuddled. And Keith had enjoyed every minute of it, even the cuddling. Especially the cuddling.

Lance moved in his sleep and Keith suddenly felt _something_ poking his leg, distracting Keith from his I-slept-with-Lance-oh-shit thought train. Keith smiled, a sneaky idea forming in his mind.

He leaned down and kissed Lance’s forehead, then his nose, then both of his cheeks, then his lips. Lance’s drowsy eyes looked up at him.

“Keith?” he said quietly.

“Hey,” Keith responded, trailing his fingers down Lance’s chest before lightly wrapping his hand around his cock. Lance gasped.

“May I suck your cock?” Keith asked politely.

Lance’s eyes widened and he nodded vigorously. Keith kissed his lips again, then repositioned himself to kiss his neck, then his chest, his stomach, his hip bones, and then finally, he placed a light kiss on the top of Lance’s cock. Lance immediately wove his hands into Keith’s hair. Keith smirked internally.

_Any excuse to touch my hair, huh?_

Keith jumped right in, enveloping all of Lance’s cock into his mouth. He took deep breaths as Lance’s cock hit the back of his throat.

“ _Shit!_ You’re way too good at this, Keith.”

Unable to respond, Keith just swiped his tongue all around Lance’s cock. Though he was a little rusty, Keith was enjoying himself immensely. Lance’s little moans were certainly encouragements. Before going full force, Keith needed to say something. He reluctantly released Lance’s cock.

“Lance,” Keith said, voice hoarse.

“What’s up, buddy?” Lance said breathlessly.

“Pull my hair.”

Lance tugged experimentally. Keith shuddered.

“That’s hot,” Lance admitted.

Keith just shook his head sheepishly and took Lance back in his mouth, moving much faster than before.

Lance pulled Keith’s hair harder and Keith moaned around him. Lance wouldn’t last much longer if things kept on like this.

“Keith, I-I’m close.”

Keith hummed his acknowledgement, sending more vibrations around Lance.

“Keith, Keith, I’m - ” and then Lance was coming. With Lance’s cock down his throat, Keith had no choice but to swallow.

When Lance was finally spent, Keith released his cock and lied down next to him.

“That was… wow. You’re a man of many talents, Keith.”

Keith chuckled. “Thanks. We have about an hour before breakfast if you want to go back to sleep.”

“Hmm, no, I have another idea. Get on your hands and knees.”

Intrigued, Keith turned to face the headboard and did as he asked.

“Spread your legs. That’s it.”

Facing away from Lance, Keith felt so exposed. This anticipation would be the death of him.

“Lube?” Lance asked.

“Nightstand.”

“Look who’s planning things now,” Lance teased. Unfortunately for Keith, there was some truth behind that joke.

“How about you just get on with it.”

“No, first I’m gonna talk to you a little bit. Get you all worked up and then deny you the pleasure you so desperately seek.”

“You’re crazy.”

“And you’re insanely turned on. You can keep feigning innocence, if that’s what you’re in to. Either way, I can guarantee you’ll have fun.”

Keith could feel Lance’s breath tickling the back of his neck. Lance kissed up and down Keith’s spine, building up his small sense of security. As soon as Keith sighed contentedly, Lance pushed the tip of his finger inside. Keith cried out at the rough sensation. Lance continued kissing down Keith’s back, eventually kissing and licking his rim.

“L-Lance! What are you doing?”

“I thought it was pretty clear,” Lance replied, voice muffled. “Do you want me to stop?”

“Ngh… n-no, it’s just that no one’s ever…”

“Licked you here before?”

Keith wouldn’t have phrased it that way but _fuck_ , hearing Lance talk like that was hot.

“It’s okay, Keith. I like it when you push your ass into my face. It shows me how much you’re enjoying yourself.”

“Lance… where did you learn to talk like that?”

Lance chuckled darkly. “I’m only describing what you’re doing. Interesting effect, huh?”

“Please, Lance, just… keep going.”

Lance happily obliged, licking from Keith’s balls to his rim and tentatively dipping his tongue inside. Keith was unsure whether or not to thrust back against Lance’s tongue or thrust forward against the bed to alleviate some of the pressure in his groin. He tried to do both at once, squirming deliciously underneath Lance.

“Gonna rut against the bed, are you?” Lance taunted.

Keith wanted to. He want to _so bad_ and Lance merely suggesting it made him want to even more.

“It’s okay,” Lance whispered. “I want you to. I love seeing you so desperate.”

Keith needed no more permission than that. He canted his hips forward, letting his cock drag against the sheets, leaving trails of precome in its wake.  When he pushed his hips back, he was welcomed by Lance’s fingers and tongue, pushing harder and deeper into him, against his walls and teasing his prostate.

Keith knew how he looked: desperate, horny, slutty. But that realization only turned him on even more.

“Lance,” Keith whimpered. “May I… come? _Please_?”

Lance paused his ministrations. “Well, since you asked so nicely, yes.”

Immediately after saying that, Lance resumed his actions vigorously. Keith was coming within seconds, moaning Lance’s name into the ruined sheets. Lance helped him ride out his orgasm until he collapsed.

“Fuck.”

Lance laughed. “That encapsulates it pretty well, yeah.”

“What time is it?”

“Ten. We should head down to breakfast. I don’t know about you, but after all _that_ \- ”

“Yeah, I could definitely go for some food.”

 

About half an hour later, Keith and Lance entered the dining room. Pidge and Hunk waved them over to their table.

“Hey you two,” Pidge greeted them.

“How was your night?” Hunk asked innocently.

“Great!” Lance responded. “Slept like a baby!”

“Same here,” Keith said.

“Well, go on, they’ve got a breakfast buffet.”

“Oh my god are you serious?” And that was the last thing Lance said before dragging Keith to the buffet.

The team ate, joked, and then ate some more. Shiro and Allura arrived at noon, on the dot, beckoning the rest of the team and leading them to a conference room.

It was a pretty basic room: long table, chairs, and a projector.

“I managed to pull some strings and get the soundproof room,” Shiro informed them. “I also made sure we got blinds.”

“Good thinking, Shiro,” Allura said.

“Sit down, everyone. The first thing Allura and I wanted to do was congratulate you all on a job well done.”

Everyone cheered.

“Okay, it’s soundproof, but not _that_ soundproof. Anyways, we had original plans but Hunk came up with something better, so he has the floor for the rest of the briefing. Hunk?”

“Thank you Allura,” Hunk said, standing up as she and Shiro sat down.

“So, last night, I was mingling and I happened upon Piñon’s best friend, Shay. She told me that he couldn’t keep his eyes off Lance, _especially_ during that tango. We set up a date for tomorrow!”

Keith felt something ignite inside him and was suddenly very angry at Piñon for having the audacity to even look at Lance. He wasn’t worthy.

“And you all thought I _wouldn’t_ have to seduce anyone,” Lance joked.

“Yeah, you only get to say ‘I told you so’ if you succeed. Moving on, I already created a cover story: you’re an exchange student doing a year abroad at the Complutense University of Madrid. Oh, and your name is Lance.”

“That’s all? No tragic backstory? No deep, dark secrets?”

“I thought I’d leave that up to you.”

Keith gave the table a death glare until Shiro nudged him and told him to pay attention.

“Lance, an architecture major at NYU who took a year abroad to track the man who killed his sister when they were kids. The trail led him here, to Madrid, and went cold. That is, until last week, when the killer was seen at a grocery store. You son of a bitch. How dare you buy food when you killed my sister ten years ago?”

“Okay, calm down time,” Pidge said, patting Lance on the shoulder.

“I could be an actor!”

“Whatever you say, pal,” Shiro said, eyeing Keith with a concerned look. Keith decidedly avoided his gaze.

“Hunk, Pidge, take Lance shopping for his date tomorrow - ” Allura began.

The three of them cheered.

“Alright, alright, you get to use this credit card - _sparingly_. You know what will happen if you misuse this money. We’re entirely government funded. Don’t waste the people’s taxes.”

“Keith, we need to go over some mission stuff with you, so you’ll be staying here. They’ll be back for dinner, though, _won’t they_?” Shiro looked at Lance, Hunk, and Pidge.

“Yes, sir,” they all said.

Pidge and Hunk waved goodbye before latching onto Lance.

“See you at dinner Keith!” Lance called as Hunk and Pidge dragged him away. Keith waved back.

Shiro waited for the door to close before turning back to Keith.

“Are you okay?”

“Why do you ask?”

“Because you looked like you wanted to kill the table this entire time.”

“It’s an ugly table!”

“How about you tell the truth?”

Keith remained silent.

“Okay, how about I tell you what I think is going on?”

“I’ll allow it.”

“You slept with Lance last night.”

“What? No, I didn’t! I would _never_ sleep with _Lance_. How would you even know if I did? Did _you_?”

Allura giggled. “You two were shooting furtive glances at each other all throughout breakfast. And we were only there for the tail end of it.”

“I really can’t slip anything by you two can I…”

“No. And frankly, I’m a little offended you even tried.”

“Keith, do you harbor any feelings for Lance?” Allura inquired.

“I, um, I don’t know. No. Maybe?”

“That was incredibly confusing, thank you,” said Shiro.

“It’s not like I was thinking about it last night!”

“Yes, the only thing on your mind was that tango, I’m sure,” Allura said.

“How do you two even - ?”

“We’re _very_ good at our jobs.”

“Fine. I’ll tell you the truth. Lance and I had sex last night. And this morning. But I don’t know how I feel about him. I definitely feel… _something_ , but how can I be sure it isn’t just friendship?”

Shiro and Allura exchanged knowing smiles.

“From now on, it’ll mainly be him interacting with the asset and the rest of us acting as support and giving him advice. Are you going to be able to keep whatever this is under wraps during business hours?”

“Yes.”

“Alright. We trust you, but we still want you to take the rest of the afternoon off to sort through your feelings.”

“You’re under orders not to go anywhere outside the hotel alone. We already arranged a tourism day for everyone so you’ll get to see the sights. Also, you don’t have phone service here so there would be no way to contact you if you got lost,” Allura added.

“You two have service,” Keith pointed out.

“And when you all take over our jobs, you’ll have it too. Until then, you’ll have to make do with wifi. Allura and I should be heading out now. Did you know there’s a gym _and_ a spa in this place? Wild.”

“Bye Shiro, bye Allura.”

Keith remained in the conference room for a few moments before following them out.

After a quick trip to his room to change into his workout clothes, Keith entered the gym. It was pretty standard, housing exercise bikes, treadmills, weights, and similar machines. He started on the treadmill at a leisurely pace, but as his mind started spinning with confusing thoughts about Lance, he turned up the speed. Maybe if he ran fast enough, his thoughts wouldn’t be able to keep up.

_Sort through my feelings? I didn’t even know I had feelings to sort through!_

_Okay, no need to get angry, that’ll only make me more confused. I guess I’ll start at the beginning._

_Lance and I met during basic training at Quantico. He was better than me at shooting and I was better than him at throwing knives. Other than that, we were perfectly matched. For some reason, Lance decided that this constituted a rivalry. I wouldn’t have cared except that he always knew just what to say to bring out my competitive side. In some ways, it was fun, but in other ways, it was annoying. One day, I was reading a book in the lounge. It was a Frida and everyone else had gone out for the night, so it was deserted. Lance wandered in and asked me where I graduated from. I told him Georgetown and he said, “Ah, of course! Of course this rivalry was meant to be!”_

_I assumed he was talking about the rivalry between Georgetown and American University. I never really cared about school rivalries and I told him as much. Then he stumbled, so I stood up and caught him before he fell._

_“What’s wrong with you? Are you drunk or something?”_

_“Something like that.”_

_I pulled him up and tried to help him walk, but he leaned on me so heavily that I was basically carrying him. So I just picked him up and he groaned about being carried like a bride and I told him to shut up and thank me later. I carried him all the way back to the barracks and laid him gently on his bed._

_“This is your bed, right?”_

_“I think so. We’ll know for sure tomorrow.”_

_“Lance, why aren’t you out with your friends?”_

_“Because I wanted to see you,” Lance said as if it was the simplest thing in the world. “But I couldn’t find you, so I got drunk with some of the senior officers instead and some guy named Takashi told me I’d find you here, but by that point, I was already pretty wasted.”_

_“How are you speaking so clearly?”_

_“I only lose my motor skills when I get drunk.”_

_“You really wanted… to see me?”_

_“Of course I did. That rivalry thing was just some weird stint I pulled to get your attention.”_

_“Well, it looks like it worked. Maybe instead of working against each other, we can start working together.”_

_“Yeah. We’d make a good team.”_

_Lance smiled at me and I smiled back. That was how we became friends._

_Wait! Lance never said anything about wanting to be my friend. He said he wanted my attention. Maybe his feelings for me are more than just physical. Maybe he_ does _have a crush on me…_

Keith turned off the treadmill, wiping his face on his shirt. He was going to that spa Shiro mentioned.

The spa attendant greeted him in Spanish. Embarrassed, Keith told her he didn’t speak Spanish, and she seamlessly switched to English.

_I wish Lance was here. He speaks Spanish._

_Pidge speaks Spanish too, but_ she _wasn’t who you thought of first_ , an unhelpful voice in the back of his head added.

Keith refused to acknowledge the significance of this and followed the attendant to a massage room. She gave him the usual masseuse spiel, inviting him to “undress to his level of comfort” and all that. As soon as she left, Keith shucked off all his clothes and folded them neatly on the floor. He was already under the sheet when the masseuse returned. He stared hard at the ground, trying to ignore how he longed for Lance’s presence.

 _Oh no… I guess_ this _is what a crush is._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not gonna lie y’all, I know the smut was super shitty. If you have any suggestions for improvements, comment and I’ll leave a link to my tumblr or whatever. Thanks for all the support btw. Still don’t know how this story will end but there will most likely be some angry sex which is super in character so.


	10. Chapter 10

“So, Lance,” Hunk said as he flipped through the clothing racks, “how’s Keith?”

“He’s fine, I think? You saw him at breakfast.”

Lance had dragged his teammates into every boutique he saw to peruse the options before they made a “unanimous” decision to go to H&M.

“That is _so_ not what we meant,” Pidge added, handing Lance a shirt.

“Then what did you mean?”

“Did you two… you know…” Pidge raised her eyebrows suggestively.

“Do another tango back in your room?” Hunk finished, mimicking Pidge’s eyebrow wiggle.

“No, just the one at the event. Oh. _Oh_.” Lance finally understood.

“Are you blushing?” Hunk teased.

Lance brought a hand up to his cheek. _Damnit. Guess I’d better come clean._

“I, uh, no I’m not! What are you talking about?” _Good one, lover boy._

“You like Keith!” Pidge exclaimed, pointing at him in an accusatory manner.

“What? No, I don’t! And even if I did, which I _don’t_ , I need to stay focused on the mission. We all do.”

“You slept with Keith didn’t you?”

“Pidge!”

“If you hadn’t slept together, you would have yelled at me about sneaking that stuff into Keith’s jacket by now.”

“You’re too smart for everyone’s own good,” Lance said dejectedly.

“Yes! Pay up, Hunk!” Pidge exclaimed.

Hunk groaned and passed her twenty euros.

“You _bet_ on us sleeping together?”

“Yup, and I won. Here, take this too.” Pidge passed him a blazer.

“Lance, come on, be honest: do you like Keith? As in, want him to be your boyfriend?” Hunk asked.

“I don’t think so. This is purely physical, I definitely don’t feel that way about him.”

“If you say so,” Hunk said, adding pants to Lance’s growing pile of clothes.

“Besides, it’s _Keith_! We’re a team, but not _that_ kind of team.”

Pidge and Hunk started laughing. Lance frowned.

“What? What’s so funny?”

“Go try on your clothes,” Pidge gasped, “maybe we’ll be done laughing by the time you get back.”

She and Hunk nearly doubled over with laughter.

“He thinks he _doesn’t_ feel that way about Keith!”

“Silly Lance, everyone can see that you clearly _do_.”

Lance could hear them laughing all the way to the dressing rooms.

They didn’t know what they were talking about. So what if he slept with Keith?

 _Keith is hot! Physical attraction and crushes are different things_ , Lance thought as he removed a white button-up shirt from its hanger.

He sighed and put the new shirt on. _We have work to do. Blowing off some steam with Keith is a good way to relieve stress. Pidge and Hunk can tease me all they want._

Lance eyed himself in the mirror, nodding in approval as he put a dark red blazer on over his shirt.

“Now if I could find some matching pants, this would be proper date attire. Pidge!” Lance called through the door. He assumed she and Hunk were waiting outside for him to show off his outfit.

“Yeah?” He was correct.

“Will you find me some pants that match that red blazer?”

“Sure thing, Lance.”

Lance turned back to his reflection and shot finger guns at himself.

“Nice,” he commented.

A few minutes later, Lance stood before Pidge and Hunk, posing in the red outfit.

“Ooh, Keith will _love_ this!” Pidge snickered.

“That’s not who I’m dressing for, but cool.”

“Wear it out of the store so you don’t have to change to show Shiro and Allura,” Hunk suggested.

“Great idea, Hunk! Absolutely no ulterior motives of driving Keith insane! Perfect!” Pidge jumped to high-five Hunk.

Lance rolled his eyes. “It’s not supposed to drive _Keith_ crazy, you losers. Let’s just go to check out.”

Lance didn’t care what Keith thought. He _didn’t_. He definitely wasn’t thinking about Keith slowly taking off his suit and absolutely ravishing him. Nope, absolutely not.

Still, he couldn’t help but wonder if that was a possibility in the near future. He smiled to himself as Pidge paid for the clothes.


End file.
